


The Prince and his Servant

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: Truth of True Love [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Ian is the Prince of the South Kingdom and Mickey is his servant. The two are deeply in love but then something dreadful happens...





	1. Chapter 1

Ian lay in his bed pretending to be asleep. It's an hour after sunrise, and the sun is shining through the castle windows. The door to Ian's chambers creaked open which was then followed by faint footsteps. Then a hand gently tapped his shoulder. 

"Ian... Ian wake up." Ian secretly smiled, the informality of his servant always made him smile. 

"Pretty sure it's Prince Ian or your majesty."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm gonna knock all your teeth out if you don't get the fuck up." 

Ian let out a laugh not being able to contain it. He rolled onto his back to look up at his servant - Mickey. 

"10 more minutes" Mickey's nose flared while his eyebrows rose up, wrinkling his forehead however inside his heart warmed just a tiny bit.

" You have a family meeting in 30 minutes and if you're late, the Queen will have my ass." The ruler of the kingdom was technically Frank but was either passed out in some random place or he's shit faced and so Fiona, the oldest child, does the ruling and everyone calls her the Queen even though she isn't. Mickey wasn't afraid of Fiona but he didn't want to end up in the dungeon again. Last year Mickey got arrested for a series of crimes and was sentenced to 20 years in prison. But when Ian saw him he felt a powerful wave of emotions and so asked if Mickey could be his servant instead, fortunately Fiona approved. And although Ian can sometimes be an absolute prick about his power it was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

" I said 10 more minutes" Ian responded with a huge grin. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Now" Mickey said in a tone laced with amusement. Then Ian grabbed Mickey and swung him underneath himself on the bed and pinned him down. He looked down at the shocked blue eyes of Mickey. 

"I said 10 more minutes" a huge grin spread across his face. Mickey let out a giggle and bit his lip.

"You can either bitch and moan about it or you can join me." Ian offered. Mickey laughed. Ian was the only person who can make him laugh, he was the only person who made him happy. In response to the options Mickey rose up onto his elbows and pushed his lips into Ian's. He kissed him fully loaded with passion. Ian kissed back afetrwards a surprised gasp. Mickey cupped Ian's face with one hand, then he grabbed Ian and swung him around and so Mickey was now on top, straight down at the freckled face he loved. After many more moments of kissing Mickey gently lowered to lay side by side to Ian and rested his head on Ian's chest while stroking his arms. Ian kissed his lovers head and then linked his hand with the one he was being stroked with. Mickey looked up at Ian and and they rubbed their foreheads and noses together. These were the moments the two cherished more then any.  
"I love you Ian." 

"You mean I love you, Prince Ian" 

"You're a dick PRINCE Ian"

"I love you too" 

Then the two hugged as tightly as they could.


	2. The Announcement

"Seriously though you need to get the fuck up." Ian laughed at the statement then kissed Mickey's neck before reluctantly getting out of bed. He got ready without Mickey's help of course. He never did any of chores since they got together but Ian only pretended to mind. Then the two walked down to the throne room where everyone in the whole kingdom had gathered. Frank gathered them all, so it can't be good. Ian walked over to be with his siblings while Mickey stayed at the back with the rest of the servants.

"You're late." Fiona looked at Ian with an annoyed outlook but he knew it was probably Frank's fault she's angry, it always is. 

"Yeah sorry my servant didn't get me up earlier enough" Ian replied with a mischievous smile. Fiona knew what that meant. Her, Lip and Frank were the only ones who knew about Ian and Mickey. Lip had figured it out, being the smartass he is. Ian told Fiona after she had threatened to sentence him to the dungeons for life. And Frank of course just had to walk in on them while they were having sex.

Frank stood at the front of the room, excited and probably drunk already. Apparently, he had some big announcement that he wanted to tell everyone in the kingdom. 

"Family, friends and others. I your King not my daughter who pretends to be fuckng queen, me, I have sold the crisis of The South Kingdom." 

"For fucks sake" Lip muttered. While Fiona gave an irritated huff as a response. The crisis of the South Kingdom was that it was shitty, really shitty. Creatures were going around killing and eating people and the kingdom didn't I have the money or resources to do anything sufficient. Not only that but everyone was poor and the crops were dying because everyone was either too dead or too pissed to take care of them. 

"King Eddie of the East Kingdom and I have arranged something that will save this shitty kingdom. Something that will help us all. A wedding between his daughter Princess Karen and my great son... Ian" 

The whole room started cheering and laughing. Fuck Mickey thought. He couldn't stay, he just had to leave as soon as possible. Ian went still and silent. Fiona put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Hey Ian." Ian turned away from her and saw Mickey leaving. Then looked back at Fiona.   
"Go, I'll sort Frank out." Fiona assured him.

Mickey walked aimlessly through the castle then decided to go just outside the castle walls. There was a clearing in the forest, it was his and Ian spot when they wanted to get away. It was the only place Mickey felt at peace. When Mickey got there he slumped down on the floor, made a fire and drank from his flask. Then his mind, as always turned to Ian. If marrying some princess was the only way to save the kingdom Ian would do it. He had to, Mickey knew that. 

"Mickey" Ian almost whispered as he found Mickey in their spot, he knew he would be here.   
"What?" Mickey said in a resentful voice. 

Ian slumped down next him. Mickey slightly twitch but hid it from Ian. After many moments of silence and Mickey taking swigs from his flask, Ian spoke "I don't know what to do Mick" 

Mickey's nose flared and he took an extra large swig. Then laughed as if his breath was being sucked out of him. It was the most bitter sound Ian had ever heard from Mickey. 

"You don't know what to do." He stood up clumsily and enraged at Ian. 

"Ian, the prince of the South Kingdom doesn't know what to do. Did you come here to see if I would beg you not to do it, to see if I'd chase after you like some bitch." He was drunk and heartbroken, a bad combo. He continued "I...no we knew this would happen Ian. You're the Prince, the hero who saves the day and marries the fucking princess not the fucking servant- thief, the princess. Did you actually think we could be together, since the beginning you have only been a way to stay out the dungeon. So go, fuck off with your pretty princess and fancy fucking life. While I go back to mine."

Ian's heart broke into two. He wanted to argue but no words would form. After accepting the silence Mickey breathed hard.  
"Fuck you, your majesty." Then he just left.


	3. Gallaghers

"What the fuck was that Frank!?" Fiona yelled while hitting him. After everyone left Fiona and Lip practically dragged Frank into the dining hall.

"What the fuck was that, well while you see pretending to help this kingdom and this family, I actually saved it, fuck you very much." Frank yelled back, acting like her response was a shock.

"We're Gallaghers we don't do arranged marriage, Gallaghers marry out of love, Frank" Lip weighed in before Fiona lost her shit. 

"Bullshit, Debbie married Neill just so she can a baby, Fiona here has been married twice, how are Jimmy and Sean doing anyway?" Fiona, enraged looked like she was about to attack him but Lip grabbed her arm before she did anything. Frank backed away, startled but continued  
"and you Lip, you married Mandy for love yet I seem to recall seeing a whole lot of whores keeping going and leaving from your chambers tell me how that helps our people Lip. So yes out of selflessness I arranged a marriage for my son whom I care very much about. Which will get us the help we desperately need from the entirety of the East Kingdom. But don't worry, no need to call me the hero, although some wine would suffice as a thank you." Then Lip let go of Fiona, and with all the power she had she punched Frank straight in the nose, making him fall to the ground.

"Ah what the fuck!" Frank again seeming surprised.   
"You are such a selfish bastard who doesn't shit about his family." Fiona screamed at Frank. Frank wiped the blood from his nose. 

"Lip can you do something about your psycho sister please?" 

"Yeah... no" Lip answered amused by the punch.

 

"I'm doing it" a voice came from the door. The three looked to see Ian clearly broken. "I'll marry her." 

"See I knew Ian would be the only one to see sense. Thank you my boy" Frank defended himself as always. 

"Fuck you Frank" Ian responded. Fiona and Lip went over to him. 

"You don't have to Ian." Fiona tried to assure him. Lip tried to help out " yeah we can fight off the creatures we don't need the East the help." Ian was grateful for what they were saying but he knew they were just words and so he replied "yes we do Lip" and with he gave a sad smile he walked away.

Frank clapped getting Fiona and Lips attention. "You see that's a real Gallagher right there not like you two fuckers." 

 

Ian went up to his room, fell onto his bed and grabbed his pillow. After a while off holding it in, tears began to flow, he felt like he had his heart ripped out of him. He thought about his future and how tomorrow morning he wouldn't wake up to Mickey's amusing attempts to get him up. He wont hear his insults, see his face or feel his lips against his.


	4. Preparations

Carl walked out on to the castle grounds where Debbie and Harriet were (her baby was Harriet at the moment because Debbie's pissed at Frank). Carl was with Dominique his pet dragon. He was the only family member to also be a knight, he was the captain of the South's army and would lead many hunts for food or to kill the creatures (Chimeras). One day he led a hunt to kill a dragon which had killed 10 people. Afterwards, Carl found Dominique, the dragons offspring, newly hatched. She was the only animal he didn't have the heart to kill so he kept her instead. Everyone thought he would last a week but for the past 3 years he's been a pretty good owner. 

"What do you want Carl." Debbie snapped as soon as she saw him. 

"Where's Fiona?" Carl asked, his tone very serious.

"I don't know probably preparing for this stupid party tonight." Debbie answered. Tonight was the engagement party where Ian and Princess Karen will meet for the first time. After calling Debbie absolutely useless and then the two of them getting into an argument, Carl went off to find Fiona. While on today's hunt there wasn't a single attack, the Chimeras that they did find did as little as possible as if saving their energy. Carl figured out that they were planning a huge attack probably tonight at the party. The whole town has never been gathered all in one place for longer then an hour, making the party a perfect time to attack. 

After 20 minutes of running around the castle he saw Ian, through an open door getting his outfit for tonight fitted.  
He stopped for a moment to catch his breath debating in his head to go in and tell Ian about the chimeras. Carl could see Ian's face reflected in a mirror, his expression emotionless. Then Frank came in through the other door. Carl being the curious one, watched the situation through the door. 

"Fantastic Ian now you look like a real Gallagher." Frank cheerful as ever. 

"Go away Frank" Ian said his voice soft but you could still hear the urgency in it. 

"Okay, I know you're pissed at me, like the rest of my kids but I did this for you and everyone else in this fucking kingdom. When the King said to me Karen wanted to marry you what was I supposed to say no? He rather spend the rest of his life sucking the cock of his servant." Ian closed his fist as tight as he could, his nails digging into his palms. Carl was shocked by finding out about the lovers but not too shocked he knew Ian and Mickey were close but no matter who he asked no one told him the truth. Which actually offended him, Ian was his brother he didn't care who he fucked, Carl was actually saddened by realising this is why Mickey left.

"Fuck off Frank" Ian had finally said.  
"Hey why don't I tell you the secret to an arranged marriage huh that'll cheer you up" Ian and Carl both rolled their eyes. Frank sat on the little stage Ian was on and gestured for Ian to sit. Reluctantly, he did. 

"The secret my son is fucking other people I tell you. Throw it in the princess a few times until she's pregnant. Chicks love babies she'll spend all her time with the it while you can go off fucking the servant uh... Mickey." Ian looked away his heart full of sorrow. 

"Mickey doesn't want anything to do with me." Frank actually caring, tried to cheer him up. 

"Well fuck him then, find someone or I don't know 20 other people like your brother has to fuck and then the whole arranged marriage thing what bother you anymore." Frank smiled at Ian, then walked away happy with the whole situation. Ian laughed in a sarcastic way before standing and staring into the mirror. Ian tried to be strong and not to think about Mickey. He even had a genuine smile for the first time since Franks announcement.

Carl stood outside still debating whether or not to tell Ian about the chimeras. He decided not to, then he walked away not to be seen by anyone until hours later...


	5. We Need to Find Someone

Debbie cuddled Harriet as she peacefully fell asleep. She carefully placed Harriet into her crib and then turned to Neill.   
"Look after the baby" she said in a strict tone. 

"Oh...okay" Neill said surprised as Debbie stormed out, she had a habit of turning angry for no reason and Neill just went along with it.

Determined, Debbie stormed through the castle. She may not be the most selfless Gallagher but if someone from her family was heartbroken then she would try to fix it. She stalked the castle halls for ages. With a powerful push, she barged into Carl's room to find him sleeping on his bed. Debbie huffed then grabbed a pillow and beat him with it til he awoke.

"Where the hell have you been I've searched everywhere, including here twice." Carl woke up frustrated and with hazy vision. 

"Ah...what the fuck Debbie." Carl said while rubbing his eyes. Debbie just ignored his moan.

"We need to leave." Carl looked up at her though he couldn't really see much. 

"Now?... But...what about the party?" 

"We need to find someone and your the best hunter in the kingdom so get the fuck up ass face" Debbie was getting really frustrated with him now. Carl still hazy could only catch most of that so after a groan he responded "I hunt animals not people dumbass". 

"We need to find Mickey... for Ian." that made Carl wake up. 

The two siblings had to sneak out the castle because if anyone catched them then they wouldn't be able to leave. Fortunately, they made it out undetected. While they walked towards town they talked but mostly argued. 

"So you knew Ian and Mickey were together, why am I the only one not to know" Carl questioned.

"Yes Carl I knew and the reason you didn't is because your a fucking idiot. Anyway if you feel love like I do for Neill then you can see when others feel it." Carl laughed at that.

"You only married him cuz you wanted to get knocked up, slut." Debbie hit him hard in the arm. 

The siblings arrived into town and then realized they had no idea where to look. But then they thought like most heartbroken men he must be drunk so they checked the bars. They had a wanted poster of Mickey from when he was a criminal and asked every bartender if they had seen him in their bar. He had been in every single one that night but had left all of them which means he was either in the only bar that they haven't checked or he was somewhere else. 

The two walked cautiously into the bar and scanned the room. Under his breath Carl whispered fuck. They couldn't see him, Debbie went up to bar and asked if Mickey was here. Out of luck Mickey was. He was upstairs with a... woman or as the bartender put it a whore. The two looked confused at each other then prepared themselves to walk into an awkward moment. Debbie and Carl crept up stairs and stood outside the door. From the very loud noises it was blatant they were doing it. 

Debbie whispered "knock" Carl argued "you knock". The two argued for a moment then decided to both knock. The very loud noises had stopped. The door swung open to reveal a fully naked, drunk Mickey and a woman on the bed with a sheet wrapped round her. The sight surprisingly relieving for the Gallaghers. Mickey's eyes bulged open as he realized who they were.

"Fuck off" Mickey brutally said while trying to shut the door as quickly as he could. Debbie held the door open which great force. She looked him sturnly in the eye while Carl looked confused at another part of him. 

"Mickey let us in." She commanded.

"No no fucking way!" Mickey tried to shut the door but failed, Debbie burst past him picked up his trouser and threw them at him. Mickey sighed heavily then put the trousers on. 

"Who are these people" the girl asked looking disgusted at the two. 

"Go give us a minute" the girl rolled her eyes then left with just the sheet to cover herself. 

"What the fuck do you two want anyway" he couldn't make eye contact with either of them especially not Debbie being the one that most looks like Ian. 

"Ian misses you" Carl spoke after recovering from the sight he saw earlier. 

"So, the fuck do I care" Mickey pretending not to care. 

"You can't drink or screw him away Mickey, it won't work." This was the first sweet thing Debbie has said all day, it surprised Carl. 

"Get out" Mickey said agitated. Debbie and Carl just looked at each other. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Mickey shouted and he stormed towards them to try to scare them into leaving. She panicked. Behind her was a vase which she picked up and smashed against Mickey's head. She squealed as he hit the ground. Carl of course amused by seeing his sister knock someone out laughed but quickly stopped as now they had a even bigger problem to solve.


	6. The Engagement Party

"oh shit, oh shit" Debbie was freaking out. Carl gave Mickey a gentle kick.

"Holy shit Debs, he's out" Carl was impressed and amused. 

"What do we do!?" Debbie squealed. 

"You did this, you fix it" Carl was calm this really pissed Debbie off and somehow made her even more anxious. 

"Well we'll have carry him" Carl groaned but followed his sister's lead. Luckily, they managed to hold him up and get him out the bar. They were really struggling but they managed to get Mickey through town. However, just as the got to the town's edge they couldn't continue. Exhausted they just had to put Mickey down and rest. The walk to the castle was about 20 minutes but its going to take much longer with carrying Mickey. Not only that but the party starts in 1 hour. After a moment of resting Debbie and Carl heard a loud groan. Confused they stood up, prepared to attack. 

"What the fuck?" the words were slurred, it was Mickey, he's waking up. 

 

"Why are the only 2 tables of food we need to feed the entire kingdom and who the fuck put out this many flowers and where the fuck are Carl and Debbie?!" Fiona was losing it. She had been in charge of the party plans considering no else would do it. The king, Queen and Karen could be here any minute and the room wasn't even ready yet. Fiona, exhausted, slumped down onto the throne and put her head in her hands. 

"Fuck I didn't even know this room could look decent let only nice" Lip sat down next her, seeing that she needed a pep talk. Fiona laughed, genuinely amused. 

"Thanks Lip." She replied, grateful for his effort. 

"So this wedding, do you really think it's really going to help all the shit going on?" Lip asked. 

"Fuck knows, Frank seems to think it will but that's Frank" Fiona replied, she had a dreadful feeling in her stomach, the curse of pessimism. 

 

"Fucking Gallaghers." Mickey managed to say after remembering what had happened and recognising the brother and sister. 

"Uh hey Mickey how are you?" Debbie was nervously giggly. 

"How the fuck am I, you smashed a vase over my head, how the fuck do you think I'm doing. Jesus fucking Christ!" He tried to stand up but could only sit up. He felt his forehead, fortunately he didn't need stitched but still there was a lot of blood. Seeing that his sister was too nervous to speak Carl decided to help. 

"You need to come with us to the castle now!" 

"Fuck off" Mickey answered while trying to stand up again. As he was half way up Carl pounced on him and kept him down. 

"Fuck you, you bastard, my brother wants you, fuck knows why but if that's what he wants that what he's gonna get" Carl shocked everyone there including himself. 

"Fucking hell Gallagher, don't I get a fucking choice" Mickey was actually kind of scared of Carl but only a little bit. 

"NO!" Debbie and Carl barked at the same time. 

"Alright I'll come with you." Mickey exclaimed, he stood up and the Gallaghers began to walk, Mickey started to run the other way. But before he could get anywhere Carl grabbed his waist and threw him to the ground. Carl was a lot stronger then he looked. Mickey smashed his head against the ground which knocked him out of consciousness - again. 

"That was awesome!" Carl cheered at his achievement. However, Debbie was less thrilled. 

"No that was not awesome, fuck Carl!" 

"Hey you did it first" the two had to carry him again hopefully when they make it to the castle they'll have time to sort out the unconscious mess they were carrying. 

 

Ian was in his room alone. He stared into the mirror hard, like he was trying to look inside of himself. Soon a tear fell from his eye which he quickly wiped away. His mind drifted to Mickey. His face, his smile, his kiss, his insults and nicknames, just everything about him. A hand on his arm interrupted his train of thought. Ian looked down to see Liam at his side with a big smile on his face. The cuteness of Liam made Ian grin. 

"Hi Liam" he greeted as he picked him up and swung him around the room. "You excited for tonight I bet you are." Ian laughed as Liam giggled and squished Ian's cheeks together.

"Theres going be music and dancing, it's gonna be great" Ian took a deep breath trying to believe what he had just said.  
"What's wrong?" Liam asked, adorable as ever.  
"Nothing little monkey" Ian responded while tickling him and making him giggle. 

 

It was now 7:00 the start of the party, all the guest from the East Kingdom had already arrived including King Eddie, Queen Sheila who had never been outside the East before and of course there was Princess Karen the most beautiful princess of the 4 kingdoms. As Ian was still stalling Frank decided he'll try to flatter the King and Queen. He was successful with Queen Sheila but not so much King Eddie. His daughter could have married anyone she wanted but she said she felt sorry for the south and wanted to help as much as she could. Which really pissed Eddie off considering she was asked for her hand in marriage by Prince Jimmy of the North Kingdom (the richest and best kingdom of the four). 

 

"Hey Ian, everyone's here" Lip said as he walked into Ian's room, his tone soft knowing today was a tough day for him. 

"I know" Ian sighed. "I should probably just get this over with." 

"Yeah and you know she may not be a dude but you could probably find a way to enjoy the sex." Ian laughed though he was horrified by the thought.

"Oh yeah how's that?" 

"Well just think of a dude, like a really hot dude and muscles and man smell, whatever, just imagine fucking a guy and you'll be fine." They both started laughing then they shared a flask of whiskey before heading down. 

When Ian and Karen meet they were supposed to dance in front of everyone. Ian really didn't want to. When Fiona started teaching him and Lip to dance Mickey and Mandy would watch. Mickey would make a ton of jokes and so one day Fiona made him join in, with Ian as his dance partner. The two were really bad at it but only then did Ian like dancing, with Mickey as his partner. When Ian walked into the room everything went quiet. He walked into the centre of the room where Karen was. He bowed and she curtseyed.  
"Uh... Your majesty it's nice to finally meet you." Ian half whispered. Karen chuckled. 

"Good evening your majesty" her voice sounded excited and confident. The two came together and started slow dancing. 

 

Mickey woke up in a bath tub with Debbie and Carl standing over him. Luckily everyone was too busy to notice them with Mickey. They managed to get ready and watch some of the dance though it was incredibly boring. So they came up to Carl's room where they left Mickey. Carl poured a bucket of warm water over him. His reaction being: "AH WHAT THE FUCK? Jesus you two are fucking dead." Debbie put some clothes on the table next him, fancy ones.

"Kill us later, first get dressed and go talk to Ian." That was it. Mickey gave in, with a deep sigh. "Alright fine" 

Debbie and Carl smiled cockily at each other then left Mickey to get dressed. Mickey was going to talk to Ian but what he was going to say wasn't what Debbie and Carl wanted him to say, it was gonna be fucking tough for Mickey. 

There was quite a lot of space between Ian and Karen which relieved him. Everyone in the room except the two royal families were smiling as the two danced around the room. Thankfully all the guest started to dance and fill the room. Ian was looking around the room avoiding eye contact. Karen giggled when she noticed.

"You don't have to be so nervous you know." She assured him, at least she tried to. 

"Sorry you're majesty." That made her giggle again. 

"Also we're engaged now, I think we should use our first names, don't you.?" Her voice was light and soft just like her smile. 

"Yeah I guess so." She giggled again. "What?" Ian questioned. 

"Nothing you're cute" Karen answered with a grin. 

"I'm cute why?" Ian raised his eyebrows, not ones called him that before. 

"I don't know you're just cute." 

"Just?" Ian tried to smile, he didn't know if it looked real or not. 

"Yeah" Karen giggled again. Ian thought she was just trying to be nice but he needed to leave. Luckily after some more awkward dancing and recieving congratulations Ian managed to slip away, he decided to go to the beach to watch the waves and look up at the stars. 

 

Mickey got ready then went downstairs into the ballroom. He couldn't see Ian but he saw Mandy alone. Mickey and Mandy were half brother and sister they grew up together but not in the same house. When he had no where else to go Mickey moved in with Mandy and her grandparents on her mother's side. Mandy was Mickey's only friend, one of the two people he could trust and cared about, the other being Ian. One day Mickey showed Mandy around the castle and that's how she met Lip and the two fell for each other. 

"Mandy." Mickey whispered behind her. She turned around completely shocked to see him. 

Mickey! Where have you been!? God what happened to your head" he had a cut from the vase. 

"Gallaghers" he answered, Mandy shrugged not needing an explanation. "Where's Ian?" Mandy shrugged with a "sorry". Mickey sighed and started to walk off but Mandy grabbed him. 

"You doing okay?", She asked though knowing the answer. Mickey replied "yeah." 

"Just some piece of advice Mick, don't be a pussy." His eyebrows rose and his nose flared, he hated that word. Then he took off to find Ian, he knew he would have probably gone outside the castle walls, so he went to the beach first. 

 

Ian took another swig from his flask and turned on his heel to go back inside but before him was a figure he instantly recognised, Mickey. 

"Mickey" Ian shocked, couldn't believe it was actually him. Mickey looked down.

"Ian" 

"You came back?" 

"The other red head and delinquent didn't give me much of a choice" he gestured to his cut. Apart from that, Mickey looked handsome Ian thought, he's never seen him dressed up like this before. Ian gave a small laugh when he realized what Debbie and Carl had done for him. Mickey looked down, suddenly serious. 

"I...I can't stay Ian. Here in the kingdom, tomorrow morning I'm leaving. I can't stand being in so much pain." Mickey looked at a disappointed Ian. Ian took a step toward, then another. He looked into Mickey's eyes then punched him across his face. 

 

"AH WHAT THE FUCK Ian, what is it with you Gallaghers!!" Mickey violently called out. 

"Do you know who I fell for Mick, a no-shit giving, hard ass criminal who would fucking kill to get what he wanted. I want him back Mick where is he, you pussy!"... He didn't like that word. He punched Ian in the face. They hit and kicked each other then fell to the ground. They wrestled as they stood up and pushed each other back at the same time. The two looked at each other out of breath. Then they laughed. 

"Theres my Mick" Ian spoke with a uncontrollable grin. 

"Here I am" Mickey felt liberated, he stared at Ian with a mischievous expression. "Come here." Then the two ran into each other, kissing as hard as they could. Their hands moved all around the other person's body.. 

"I missed you" Ian said between kisses. "I fucking missed you" 

"I bet you did bitch" Mickey laughed and bit his tongue then the two began to undress each other and fucked on the slightly cold sands. 

Once they were dressed (but shirtless) Ian sat on Mickey, just below his stomach. He stroked his body especially his scars. 

"Hey do you think I'm cute?" Ian asked.

"What?" 

"Do you think I'm cute? Mickey looked at him like he crazy. 

"You drunk cuz if you are, your being a bit greedy not offering me any?" Ian laughed at this. 

"No...well probably but I drank it all" ian looked at him still waiting fro an answer. "Well do you?" 

"I think your fucking adorable, tough guy." Ian burst out laughing which made Mickey laugh too as it always did. 

"Where did you get this scar?" Ian asked stroking a big one on his stomach. 

"From you remember, we got into that fight, in the North Kingdom." Ian's face brightened with the memory.

"Oh yeah then we fucked in the stables" the two laughed. 

"Yeah then the fucking horse kicked me" Ian's laugh grew harder. "It's not funny that fucking hurt." Mickey began laughing as well. 

"Yeah you get hurt because of me a lot don't you" Ian went serious and sorrowful. Mickey sighed and sat up with Ian still on him. He put his arms around Ian and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Don't fuck up this marriage because of me okay, promise me, promise me you won't not be the hero because of me okay?" Ian nodded. This time he didn't even try to stop the tears, but Mickey just wiped them away with his thumb. 

"I love you" Ian voice crackled. 

"I love you too" Mickey buried his face in Ian's chest and the two hugged as hard as they could.


	7. Dirty Little Secret

Ian and Mickey led, cuddled on the sand, looking up at the sky. Ian sighed and gave Mickey a kiss on the forehead. "I have to get back." Mickey huffed and hugged him harder. 

"No you don't, not yet" Ian had a sad smile. 

"Sorry Mick" Ian kissed him again before getting up and putting his shirt back on. "You really gonna leave" Mickey looked away then back at him. 

"I have no fucking clue what I'm gonna do." Mickey looked so lost, it broke Ian's heart. Ian had no idea what to say so he knelt down and the two kissed each other for a long moment. 

"Please don't let that be a goodbye kiss." Ian begged. Mickey nodded in response. Then the red head walked away. 

Mickeys mind wondered away, he thought about leaving, where he would go. He couldn't stay in the South Kingdom because everyone basically hated him there, which begs the question why was he helping them? Everyone treated each other like shit especially him and he just threw away the only thing that made him happy for them. Fuck Mickey thought. But just because he didn't give shit about the town doesn't mean Ian didn't. Ian will do the right thing, like he always did but every hero needed a dirty little secret right? And so Mickey intended to be Ian's. Mickey got up and ran into the castle. When he was near the ballroom he slowed down, it was quiet for some reason. Everyone in the room was all whispering to each other looking terrified. Mickey pushed past everyone to find Ian, who looked just as shocked and horrified as everyone else.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mickey grabbed his shoulder to comfort him. 

"Karen... Um she's been...kidnapped... It was the... Chimeras."


	8. Memories

The party guests left the castle terrified. The chimeras had killed 6 people and took Karen. The castle was the most guarded place in the South Kingdom yet the chimeras had no problems getting in. The Gallaghers, the Jacksons and Mickey gathered in the dining hall. Down sat down, some stood, all silent. After a while it was king Eddie that broke the infuriating silence.

"We should have never come here, the East Kingdom is much safer then this disastrous place." This pissed Fiona off but she tried to stay formal.

"Your majesty we are going to find your daughter safe and sound." The king beamed at her with eyes full of fire. 

"Really how do you suppose your going to do that?" Fiona thought and thought but just didn't have a solution so she looked for one.

"Carl, when you went out on the hunt this morning did you notice anything unusual about the chimeras." Carl just looked at her, his faced washed over with confusion. 

"What hunt?" Fiona frowned. 

"The hunt you went on" she was agitated, very agitated, it was very obvious in her voice. Debbie remembered seeing him when he got back.

"When you came back you said that you needed to speak to Fiona, how can you not remember idiot." 

Queen Sheila then walked over to him and grabbed his face so he was looking right into her eyes. Carl was too weirded out to speak. Sheila examined his eyes with great intensity. "God dammit." Sheila stomped her foot down like a little child. 

"What?" Fiona asked. 

"His memories were taken." Shiela answered with great regret.

"Fuck, can chimeras even do that" Carl pondered. 

"It's unlikely, it had to be someone with magic or a certain object" Fiona was now even more agitated but Eddie more so.

"Fuck sake Sheila our daughter has been kidnapped maybe killed and you're worrying about some Gallagher boy." This really pissed Fiona off.

"Hey disrespect my family again and your head will end up on a spike" the everyone in the room started arguing.


	9. At The Border

Ian stood watching his family verbally attack King Eddie. It was amusing to watch but he needed them to stop. His mind was racing widely. Ian knew he had to find Karen and bring her back to marry her but beside was a man with cuts and blood on his. A man that Ian couldn't stand the thought of losing, he hated the thought of them only being together behind closed doors. But he knew what he had to, the right thing to do. 

"I'm going to get find her." Everyone looked surprised at Ian especially Micky's who look had anger as well. Then Lip replied "I'll come with you" though he was genuinely offering his voice gave away that fact they he didn't want, no one did.

"No everyone should stay her help the town's people." Ian voice was strong, he was determined about this. 

"You can't go alone it's too dangerous." Fiona almost commanded. 

"I don't have to be" Ian looked to the side at Mickey who caught his gaze, Mickey gave a huff and rolled his eyes. Of fucking course Mickey thought. 

"Yeah sure why the fuck wouldn't I go." His tone was bitter. 

King Eddie left soon after that but Queen Sheila had stayed. She said she wanted to help out but with all sobbing she did she wasn't really helpful at all. The Gallaghers felt sorry for her, they just felt sorry from afar. 

Ian and Mickey didn't talk for the rest of the night except a quick conversation where Ian asked Mickey why he came back. Mickey lied and said it was to say goodbye to Mandy and to tell her he wasn't coming back. He hated lying to Ian but seeing him, how determined he is to find Karen it hurt him deep inside.

Ian led in bed pretending to be asleep. The rain hammered down and the wind bashed itself against the castle walls. The door creaked open which was followed by heavy footsteps. 

"Get up, your family want to see you before we go" Ian turned on his back to look up at Mickey who didn't look back. 

"Okay" he replied so quiet he wasn't sure Mickey heard him but he did. Mickey then left without a single look at Ian. He went to go pack a few things and talk to Mandy before he left.

Ian had already packed a bag the night before when he couldn't sleep so he grabbed his bag and went downstairs. Ian and his siblings exchanged sorrowful goodbyes and he received many good lucks. Fiona gave him a compass that Sheila had one of her servant go get from the East Castle. It had the power to lead anyone to anyone, Sheila used it with Karen when she used to get lost in the woods as a child. 

Mickey stormed through the castle halls when a door opened and a person walked through and looked at Mickey. 

"You're the one helping Ian find Karen aren't you" Mickey looked at the Queen, pissed. She just accepted his silence and carried on "can you give her this if... when you find her?" She pulled out a ring, obviously an engagement ring. "I thought Ian should give her this on their wedding day, oh I miss her." Sheila then began to sob again. Mickey snatched the ring of her.

"Look we'll find her so can you fucking stop please." Shiela frowned in anger. 

"You know you're not a very nice man" Mickey's nose flared and his eyebrows wrinkled his forehead. 

"Who's the one finding your fucking daughter huh?" Sheila moaned in anger then stormed off with her hands in tight fists at her sides. 

Mickey then marched outside into the icy rain. There he saw Ian shivering, waiting for him so they could leave.

"Gallagher" was all Mickey had to say. 

"Milkovich" Ian returned. Then he pushed open the gates and the two walked off in the woods following the arrow of the compass. After a while the rain stopped but it was still freezing. Ian and Mickey never spoke until they got to a small stone wall with beautiful carvings, one that Mickey instantly recognised. 

"For fuck sake are you sure it's this way?" Ian was sure, this is exactly where the compass lead them to. 

"Why what's wrong" Mickey eyes transformed into pure sadness, a tear was even aching to be freed. However, he masked this with anger.

"For fuck sake!" He screamed "this fucking wall is the border between the South Kingdom and the fucking West one" 

The West Kingdom. No one goes to the West Kingdom. No one was allowed in the West Kingdom. Ian's expressed turned horrified. 

"Fuck"


	10. We Have Visitors

The West Kingdom was also known as the Secret Kingdom because no one knew anything about it. No one entered, no one left. That was one of the few unspoken rules in the 4 kingdoms. The West Kingdom was mostly populated by magical creatures but there were some human families. The Queen was the only ruler and she was said to be the cruelest person that ever lived but hopefully that was just a rumor. 

Mickey stared at the wall like it was some kind of monster. 

"I can't go" he finally said "I can't Ian". Ian grew even more confused. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Mick." Mickey turned around but didn't leave. His breathing was heavy. 

"You're gonna have to find you're princess on your own" Mickey was afraid. Mickey was never afraid. Ian knew something really serious was going on with him but he couldn't go alone, he needed Mickey. 

"Mickey what is going on, I know no ones allowed in there but we have to go." Mickey span round. 

"No Ian, YOU have to because you're the fucking prince who saves the princess and gets married and save the fucking day like in all the fucking kid stories... But the Prince's servant, where is he in all this? No one gives a shit. He's not important, whatever he does is worthless, he doesn't get the fucking happily ever fucking after." 

Ian looked down. Why did Mickey care so much that he was a prince? Why did he HAVE to be the hero? Why can't time just rewind to when Ian and Mickey ran away from all the royalty crap and just talk for hours with occasional breaks for fucking? 

"Mickey... I can't... I can't be without you, have you been to the West Kingdom before, what's so bad about it?" Tears welled up in Mickey's eyes. 

"Just be careful Ian" Ian took that as a goodbye. He wanted to argue, beg and bribe but when Mickey's made up his mind theres no changing that. 

"I love you." Ian finally spoke. He didn't receive a response so he turned around and went over the wall. Mickey stood there and waited before lashing out. 

"FUCK!" He screamed. His tears smashed past his struggle to keep everything inside. Mickey fell to his knees. His regret was starting to overflow. His head ached as his thoughts screamed. A painful war developed in his mind, one voice screamed to leave everything behind, the other screaming to go with Ian. 

"Mickey! Mickey! Help!" His thoughts retreated and his instincts kicked in. Mickey plummeted over the wall and sped through the forest. Ian was down on his knees in front of a woman wearing all black and had pointy ears. One of her hands restrained Ian, the other held a knife to his throat. Two other woman sprung from the woods and seized Mickey's arms. They were strong, really strong. The woman holding Ian spoke. 

"You are trespassing on land that is not your own." Her voice was deep with a strong accent. Though startled Mickey responded. 

"Pretty sure that's what trespassing means. You could have just said, you are trespassing" one of the woman holding him swung the end of a knife into his rib, breaking it. She was the next to speak. 

"Speak like that to Queen and she will kill you." 

"Oh yeah, well I can't wait to meet her" Mickeys sarcasm caused a small smile on Ian's face. Mickey gave a quick smile back which was followed by an expression that told Ian he was sorry. 

"I see we've got visitors, how exciting." A voice from nowhere spoke. Then out of the woods a figure appeared. She was dressed like the other woman but her outfit was blood red. She had the same pointy ears. The new woman examined the two men and laughed. 

"Don't worry girls, they're harmless." The three looked confused but eased up. 

"Thank you" Ian said with sincere gratefulness. Mickey wasn't so grateful. 

"Yeah thanks, who the fuck are you people" the woman in red's smile was mischievous and almost flirty. 

"We are elves, but I am Svetlana Queen of West Kingdom. And don't worry I'll make sure you're deaths are painless."


	11. Don't Do This

Queen Svetlana laughed.

"I kid of course, but a good performance yes?" Ian chuckled with relief. Mickey just looked pissed. 

"No not a good performance, what the fuck is wrong with you" Svetlana smirked. 

"I have bad reputation outside of West, I was seeing if you believe rumors which of course you do"

"But humans aren't allowed in this Kingdom so..." The Queen firecely interrupted Ian. "Humans are allowed in West Kingdom but humans are dumb fucks so are too afraid to come to West Kingdom." Svetlana eyed them up seeing their relief and continued "humans can stay, but first they must answer one question: why come to West Kingdom?" 

"Why do you ask?" Ian questioned.

"I am elf, curiosity is blessing and curse. So why, why come here?"

"Well if these whores didn't attack him maybe I wouldn't have come." Svetlana studied him seeming very satisfied with his answer. 

"And you?" She questioned Ian. 

"My...uh... My fiancee was kidnapped, I think the chimera brought her here" Svetlana frowned. 

"Her? You have woman fiancee yet you love male arrogant asshole" she pointed to Mickey and Ian responded. 

"It's complicated." 

"Everything always is with you humans, anyway i am satisfied your answers you may be stay. Also there is bar, it's shitty but you should go, its about a day's walk away." She pointed to the west-south, Ian looked at the compass which also pointed in that direction. The Queen said her goodbyes while the other elves gave them dirty looks. 

Ian turned to Mickey "does this mean you'll still help me" Mickey paused then spoke with a slight temper 

"I'm here aren't I?"

The two walked in the direction of the compass until it got late. On the journey Mickey kept looking around and Ian kept noticing, he was getting worried about him but don't want to upset him even more. They set up camp in a small clearing then Mickey basically demanded they take turns being lookouts while the other slept. Ian agreed not wanting an argument. Ian slept first, then Mickey. When Ian was 'lookout' he just watched Mickey. Mickey began to twitch. After a couple of minutes, the twitching got worst and worst until he woke up screaming "get away from me" Ian jumped on his lap and held Mickey's head in his hands.

"Hey, hey it's okay, it's okay it was just a dream, it was just a dream." Mickey slowly calm down, his breathing still a bit heavy. Ian stroked Mickey's cheeks with his thumb and kept repeating "it's okay". Mickey still had fear in his eyes, one reason being the nightmare he just had but another reason was fear of doing what he was about to do. Mickey closed his eyes and pressed his lips into Ian's, then pulled back. Ian looked at him and needed more and so kissed him back, longer this time. Mickey stopped but kept his face touching Ian's. 

"Don't." His voice so soft "Don't do this" 

"Do what?" 

"Don't marry her, please don't marry her" Mickey begged, he hated begging but in this moment he needed to, he had to a least try to change Ian's mind. Ian was silent, he could not bear to break Mickey's heart and so he just kissed him again. Then they both half-slept, Mickey rested his head on Ian's chest, while Ian held him tight.


	12. Mickey's Nightmare

Darkness surrounded him. Only the red moon revealed the trees in the sinister forest. Mickey was on his knees. His whole body trembled. His instincts were declaring war against his heart. His heart, it was weak, it wouldn't be able to hold out for long. 

Ian, so innocent looking, so beautiful and dressed in white like an angel, stared at him. His eyes though, they held nothing but fear. No love, no sadness, no anger, just pure horror as he stared down at Mickey, his mouth wide open. 

"Ian!" Mickey called out, not being able to move, restrained by extreme anxiety. Ian took a step back, his hands in front of him like he was trying to tame a beast. 

"Ian!" Mickey yelled again, a strange liquid trickled out of his mouth. "Ian it's me, I'm still me! Ian!" Ian shivered, his jaw trembled and tears poured out.

"NO! You are NOT Mickey, you're not MY Mickey! You're a monster...." Ian's voice was shaking. An outbreak of tears fled from Mickey's eyes. His body turned solid but then he lunged towards Ian. Ian fell on his back but kept his focus on Mickey. Mickey was stopped just before he could reach Ian. Cold, death cold chains captured his wrist, cutting into his pale flesh. 

"Ian!" Mickey's voice crackled. Frantically, Ian rouse and sprinted away. From the path Ian went down, the dark forest transformed into a magnificent white room. Ian spun around like he was dancing. In his arms a blonde, beautiful woman wearing a flowing white dress. Karen. Mickey recognised her from the engagement party. Mickey watched, completely bewildered, unable to speak.

"My hero" she spoke, song like. Her smile was dazzling and she gazed lovingly into Ian's eyes. Ian gazed back just as lovingly. With a great smile Ian pulled out a ring, the one Sheila gave to Mickey and placed in on Karen's finger. The two leaned in for a kiss. A light shined powerfully behind them turning them into silhouettes, the glare forced Mickey to look down. Beneath him, the white floor turned to mud which crumbled. Mickey tumbled down. The chains were now gone. Around him pure darkness. 

"Ian! IAN! Please, Ian!" Mickey wailed. In the distance a small light like a flame on a candle flickered. A shadow appeared before it. The shadow came closer and closer. Mickey froze. The shadowed man towered over him. Despite the darkness Mickey saw clearly, the face of the person. A face he knew. The face he never wanted to see again. 

 

"Get away, get away from me!" 

Then Mickey woke, terrified. Ian managed to calm him down. His fears though, could not vanish, now that he was back in the place he hated most.


	13. Drunken Love

Mickey was the first to wake up. He removed Ian's arm from over him and watched him sleep, while stroking his red hair. There were only two things on his mind right now and neither of them were finding Karen. One of them was the fucked up dream he had, the other was what he said to Ian after having the dream. The closer they get to Karen the more Mickey loses hope of ending up with Ian, and that feeling was torturous. He wanted to just turn back around, out of this dreadful place and leave Ian to be the hero. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. 

"Hey Mick" Ian put a comforting hand on Mickey, seeing his distress. "You okay... That's a stupid question, sorry" Mickey gave him a smile, it was forced and sad which was clear to Ian but he was grateful for the effort.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Anyway we should probably get going" Ian and Mickey packed up all their stuff and started the journey again. After a few hours of small talk, Ian asked a question that has been looming over his head since yesterday.

"You never answered my question. Have you been here before, in the West Kingdom?" Mickey became agitated. 

"No" 

"Really? You've been acting weird ever since we got here." Mickey froze for a second then turned to Ian.

"Why we here Ian? Don't you think that has something to do with my fucking behaviour." Mickey was pulling his angry face, nostrils flaring and eyebrows raised. Ian's seen it so many times that he actually thinks it kinda cute now. But this wasn't a time to admire him. Mickey suddenly became nervous, wanting to carry on but too worried to do so. After a moment he managed to speak.  
"You didn't answer me either...last night....when I told you not... not to marry Karen" Ian looked away, cleared his throat and clenched his hands as tightly as he could. 

"Mickey..."

"Forget about it, okay." Mickey started walking away, his body full of tension. "Let's find that shitty bar Queen Bitch told us about. I could use a fucking drink right about now." Ian's stared at him then soon followed after him. 

 

After a long walk, Mickey saw a sign stuck to a tree, it read "The Alibi Room". They assumed they were at the right place. Inside was a group of dirty middle aged men, dressed in a very distinct way - pirates. Mickey grinned when realising who they were, if anyone knew how to drink its pirates. Behind the bar was a man with long flowing hair, with elven ears. Also, there was a woman, beautiful with dreadlocks and green faerie wings. The man was the first to notice Ian and Mickey walk in. 

"Holy shit humans!" He walked out from behind the bar and greeted them with a massive grin. "Welcome, welcome, come sit, let me buy you two a drink" He ushered them to sit down, they obeyed. 

"Hey how come I never get a free drink" a man sitting at the bar said. The faerie responded "cuz Tommy you're the captain of a private crew so shut the fuck up." the man - Tommy backed down and then started talking to a strange looking man sat next to him. 

"I'm Kev by the way and this gorgeous woman is my wife- Veronica" the two hugged and giggled as they rubbed their noses together. Mickey looked away, disgusted. He looked up at Ian, who caught his eyes for just a moment. 

"Anyway what can I get you two." Kev asked, his smile not leaving his face for even a second. 

"Uh, beer" Mickey answered. Kev and Veronica bursted out laughing. Ian and Mickey frowned at them. 

"What?" Ian asked. 

"You're in West dumbass we don't serve cute human drinks, we only serve the good shit." Veronica answered with a gigantic grin. 

"Alright give us some of the good shit then." Mickey had an exciting smile, Ian hadn't seen in him smile in what felt like forever. Kev gave a small bow. 

"As you wish." He then went over to grab a small black bottle and two shot glasses. 

"This is called the Genie's Gift. It looks like melted candy, smells like hot caramel, it evens feels amazing, like water you can hold." 

"What does it taste like?" Mickey wondered.

"Fucking disgusting. But this tiny amount will give you the highest of highs, it's incredible." He looked at them, then gestured for them to drink. Ian and Mickey exchanged looks, then Mickey shrugged and swallowed the shot. 

"Fuck!" Mickeys mouth burned, then a wave of infinite energy washed over him. "That is good shit." Kev and V laughed. 

"Come on red head, it's you're turn" Veronica ordered. Ian stared at the shot glass then hesitantly drank it. 

"Holy shit!" Mickey laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Amazing right." 

"It's fucking horrible" then a few moments later "oh wow this is fucking incredible!" his face brightened up with a huge grin. 

 

After a few more drinks Ian and Mickey were very, very drunk. They were sat in the corner of the bar and they were a lot more people in the bar now. Mickey was led down with his head on Ian's lap while Ian stroked his dark hair. 

"You're like a fucking horse" Mickey slurred. Ian chuckled. 

"A horse?" Ian questioned.

"Yeah, horses are fucking, fucking beautiful." The two laughed. Then Ian responded "we should get a fucking horse" Mickey gasped "yes we should do that, Ian, babe we need to do that". Then Mickey got up and sat on Ian's lap facing him. 

"I need to count your freckles" Mickey started counting before they both bursted out laughing. "No, no Ian I need to count your freckles, it's my duty. 1,2" they started laughing again. 

"Mick, Mickey I fucking love you" Mickey cupped Ian's face and they kissed, as sloppy as possible. Then Ian drew back "do you want to know what my duty is" Ian slurred.

"What, tell me" 

"To fuck you real good,right now." they both giggled like little girls. Then Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and ran over the stairs in the back of the bar. 

"Hey were gonna go fuck!" Mickey told everyone, they just ignored him and carried on drinking. Ian and Mickey sped upstairs clumsily. Then Ian pushed Mickey on the bed and pinned him down. They kissed, hard. 

"I love you, Ian Gallagher" Mickey said in-between kisses. Ian unclothed himself, then Mickey and gave him light kisses from his neck all the way down to his crotch. Ian fucked Mickey and it was best feeling he felt ever since all this crap with Princess Karen. Then they fell asleep, Ian cuddling Mickey.

 

Out of the darkness 3 figures appeared in the room. Suddenly with a powerful strength, two of the figures grabbed Ian and Mickey. The one holding Ian hit him over the head knocking him out. 

"Ian!" Mickey yelled. "Ian!" Then the other figure appeared in front of him. His face. The face he never wanted to see again. The man in his horrible dream. 

"Dad."


	14. Lover or Hero

Startled, Ian woke with a horrible headache, blood on his shirt and hazy vision. 

"Mickey? Mickey!" His memory was messed up, last thing he remembered was being with Mickey and they were actually happy, it was perfect. Frantically, he dashed outside and called out for Mickey again. 

"Hey man" Kev appeared behind him with a very distraught expression. "He's gone, they took him." 

"Fuck" Ian was panicking. "Who? Who took him?" 

"Yeah, I can't get involved with that shit" confusion washed over Ian. 

"What shit?" Kev looked at him, he was afraid but wanted to help ian so he gave him a bit of what he knew. 

"Milkovich shit" Ian wasn't satisfied with the answer but knew he wouldn't get more. Ian didn't know anything about Mickey's family. Whenever he asked about them he got defensive, really defensive. 

"Thanks" ian grunted. He packed up his stuff and then went out into the woods. he found a clearing and fell to his knees. Then he pulled out the compass. It was pointing to where Karen is, she's probably terrified, alone, hurt or worst. To make the compass show you where someone is you pull off the back and whisper the name of the person you seek. But theres a catch it will only work if you love that person. Sheila had whispered Karen's name into it before they left. 

Very carefully, Ian pulled off the back and with teary eyes stared at the device. If he whispered Mickey's name into it then he can find him and they'll be together. However, if he did that he wouldn't be able to find Princess Karen. Everyone back home is going through absolute hell, he could return the hero who saved them. A tear fell from Ian's eye. 

"FUCK!" his heart was beating like crazy. He was completely lost.


	15. Of All Places

Mickey woke up without properly opening his eyes. 

"Ian?" No response and unfamiliar lightness on his stomach where Ian puts his arm. "Ian?" He felt the other side of the bed. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes then realised where he was. The room was made out of stone walls and was covered in gothic decoration. This was his father's palace, more specifically his old bedroom. 

"No." He whispered in disbelief. "No, no, no!" Without hesitation he sprang from the bed and turned the door knob. Locked. Of fucking course. With all the strength he could summon he smashed against the door. 

"Let me out, I fucking swear if you have Ian I'm gonna fucking kill you. Dad! Dad!" Small dots of blood erupted from his knuckles. Tears began to fall, he gasped for breath. His strength, will and everything else escaped him. Mickey turned and slumped down against the door. He lowered his head into his knees and began to cry. With little force he banged against the door. 

"Motherfucker, if you've hurt Ian. I'll...I'll...fuck..."

After the tears stopped flowing and he couldn't hit the door once more, he stood up, his legs weak. He scanned the room looking for something useful, he needed to escape. Now. Mickey's father was the most feared man in the West Kingdom and he probably had a plan to keep Mickey locked up to brain wash him into helping with his wrong-doings. That's why Mickey left the West Kingdom years ago an Denver looked back. His father was always evil and a psychopath but something even more vicious arose in him, it terrified Mickey. 

Faint footsteps appeared. With every step they increased in volume. Frantically Mickey searched for something he could use as a weapon. He settled on a candlestick. The door to his room swung open. Just outside was Terry Milkovich. The candlestick started shaking as the hand holding it trembled. 

"Son is that anyway to greet your own father" Terry's voice was deep, sinister and mocking. Mickey tried to speak but all that came out was whispered stutters. Terry smirked at this. 

"Mickey put down the candlestick we both now you don't have the balls to anything" suddenly Mickey thought of Ian, his face, his determination, the love he gave Mickey. Then he hurled the candlestick at his father's head. Without effort, without any reaction Terry just caught it and smiled the vilest of smiles. Then Mickey lunged toward him, hoping to hit him with enough force to send him to the ground so he could make a get away. Though he only made it so far before falling to the ground. A chain was secured around his ankle. It had been there the whole time, he hadn't noticed it. Mockingly, Terry laughed at his son then knelt before him. 

"Now Mickey you are my fucking son, so you are going to act like it. Alright? This means you have to do exactly what I say when I FUCKING say it. You're my bitch now and this time you won't fucking get away." Mickey couldn't even look at him. Terry laughed once more before turning away and locking the door. 

Mickey grabbed the chain and tried to yank it off the wall. What's the point, he thought to himself. Sluggishly, Mickey rose to just slump down on the bed. Another few tears escaped his eyes. His thoughts ran wild. Why did it have to be the West Kingdom of all places. He knew his father would find him eventually and he willingly came right back to him. But it's not like he couldn't come. The thought of Ian in trouble, for Mickey, was somehow worst then the thought of being found by his father. 

"Ian" he whispered, even though he knew there was no point. Then he thought 'when will I become a monster, like that fucking evil bastard?'


	16. After Fallen Tears

The small round piece of metal had become very hot now. Ian had been holding it for what seemed like hours. After a few fallen tears, two outbursts of rage and looking to the sky for an answer, he lifted the compass up.

"Mickey Milkovich" Ian whispered.


	17. Monster

Night fell quicker then expected. Ian felt the darkness wash over the forest rather then the light fading away. Somehow, this gave Ian hope that he was close, though it also raised his fears. By the look Kev gave Ian he knew the Milkoviches must be a dark family, a family to be afraid of.

After walking for about an hour in darkness, Ian saw a dot of light from a fire. As he walked closer more of them appeared.

A gigantic, dark palace then came into view.

Ian stood still. Fear restrained him. Thoughts of Mickey helped eased his pain. Mickey must be inside. He was so close.

Mickey was slumped on his bed, drunk. His brother Iggy had came by with a bottle of whiskey as a welcome back present. Iggy wasn't as bad as Terry. Yes, he did bad things, really bad things but never to Mickey. Mickey and Iggy were very close growing up. The two of them with Mandy were inseparable. But then they grew up. Became aware of who their father really was. Iggy was the golden child who couldn't do any wrong and so he followed in his fathers footsteps. When Mandy realized who he was she ran away and moved in with her grandparents. 

Then one day Terry really frightened Mickey. He had to watch his own father kill an entire family, the reason behind it was why the hell not. After that Mickey ran away too and found Mandy. He lived with her and her grandparents. But he felt uneasy. Probably because Mandy's grandparents were uneasy of him. They would sometimes stare, like he was this disgusting creature. Mickey couldn't handle it. He seen those types of stares before. They were the ones his father received. So Mickey left. He became a thief to make money. 

When he tried to steal a necklace from some woman he was arrested. The next day he met him. Ian Gallagher. The man he loved more then anything.

Ian managed to push away his fear. He walked around the palace to see the back. There were guards dotted around. They seemed different somehow. Ian couldn't quite understand what it was. He looked through each window. In one of the ones at the top he could see a figure stumbling its way to the window. The figure stared out unable to see Ian but Ian could see him clearly. It was Mickey. He had found him. 

'Fuck' Ian thought. What was he supposed to do now? Suddenly a force pulled him on his back. Then a icy piece of metal was held at his neck. 

"Who are you, human?" Ian groaned in pain. "WHO ARE YOU?" Ian panicked.

"Ian, Prince Ian"

He hoped his title would make a difference but it probably didn't. 

"So tell me Prince Ian why are you sneaking around here." His voice was threatening. Ian had no idea what to say. Something inside told him it didn't matter what he said. So he just decided to tell the truth. 

"I'm looking for Mickey Milkovich". His voice was shaky. The man holding him down seemed to ease up.

"Why and how the hell did you know he was here?" The man glared at him. Ian shrugged "Magic" then he pulled out the compass to show him. The man examined it. His breath seemed to stop for a moment. 

"This, I've seen this before... You love my brother?" The man looked at Ian bewildered. Ian became nervous, he thought lying was the best option yet for some reason he trusted the man wouldn't hurt him. 

"More then anything" Ian finally responded. The man changed, it was very odd. 

"The names Iggy and I can help you see him but I cant do no more and neither can you. Our father is not a man to be fucked with. This will probably be the last you'll see of him, I'm sorry" every single emotion was provoked. A million question spiralled in his mind. 

"Why the fuck not!? I'm not leaving Mickey in this hell of a place!" Iggy got a little offended, it was his home after all but given the circumstances Iggy brushed it off. 

"Theres a lot I would do for my little bro but I do have a limit. Sorry man" Ian just nodded. He stopped caring about what he was saying. Ian was determined to free Mickey whatever the costs. Iggy was waiting for a response but knew he wouldn't get one so he gave him a key to get in. Then Ian remembered something.

"You called me human, if you don't mind me asking but aren't you?" Iggy laughed. 

"Guess Mickey never told you huh, of course not What me and Mickey are is Milkovichs" Ian turned his head for a second processing what he just said. Then when he turned back Iggy was gone. 'what the fuck does that even mean?' Ian thought.

Iggy appeared at the back of the castle and began talking to the guards. After a while he somehow managed to convince them to leave their posts. Ian didn't think twice. He sped towards the door and unlocked it using the key. Now there was the problem of getting to where Mickey was. Ian crept in and out of hallways and around many corners until he came to a door at the top of the palace. Hopefully, behind it was Mickey. Ian turned the door handle and pushed it open so he can scan the room. It seemed empty but he stepped inside just to be sure. A vigorous arm curled forcefully around his neck cutting of his breathing for a few seconds. The person let go and Ian swung round to see his attacker. Mickey. 

The two stared at each with wide eyes and open mouths. Mickey was the first to speak. 

"Ian," his tone suggested disbelief. 

"Mickey, I found you," Ian had the most gigantic grin. Mickey stepped towards Ian and stroked his face with the back of his hand. Then he kissed him. Ian kissed back as hard as he could. Mickey was grabbing at his waist while Ian held Mickey's neck. The kiss was long and uncontrollable. The kiss then got slower and slower until coming to an unwanted end. The two still held each other tightly and rested their foreheads on each others. 

"Fuck I missed you, I thought I would never see you again," Mickey confessed wistfully. 

"I'm never leaving you again Mick" Mickey took a step back, his expression seemed confused and horrified at the same time. 

"You have to. I'm sorry Ian you have to leave right now. If my father finds you here he will KILL you. Ands that not an exaggeration. Ian please... I need you to have a good life, a happy life, please go." Mickey begged. Ian grew very unnerved and puzzled. 

"Mickey to have a good life I need you in it." Mickey looked to the floor, his temper was rising. "FUCK Ian, LEAVE. NOW!" Ian wasn't backing down. 

"Why should I, what's so bad about your father." Mickey laughed like his sanity was slipping away. 

"Ian... Fuck. Look I'm not making it out of this castle alive but you can. You have to." Mickey slumped on the bed, a tear from both of his eyes raced down his face. 

"Look Ian, I didn't tell you about my family because I was afraid you'll think I'm a monster." Ian frowned in pity and confusion. He sat next to him and slipped his hand into Mickey's. 

"Why would I? I could never think of you in that way Mick. I love you." More tears raced down Mickey's face as he turned to look at Ian. 

"You don't know me, not really." He paused "Ian when a Milkovich dies..." 

Everything that happened next was a blur for Ian. A painful sound of metal scraping against metal occured. Then a shiny object flew through the air. The object- a knife stole away Mickey's words by burrowing into his flesh, through his heart. Blood erupted around the silver. 

"Mickey! Mickey!" Ian probably screamed 20 times but the only sense active was sight. Ian held Mickey in his arms, wailing. Finally through his flooded eyes he could see who through the knife. A big, older man. Mickey's father, Ian guessed. The man stepped in the room. He mocked Ian with a gigantic smirk. 

"For fucks sake you humans are so loud." Terry finally said after staring down at Ian. "Mickey is a Milkovich. And when a Milkovich dies they don't tend to stay dead so stop you fucking crying like a bitch. Did he not tell you that or did I just interrupt that conversation?" He chuckled to himself. Ian's heart was beating like crazy. It took a while to process what he had said. 

"What!? what the fuck does that mean!" Ian's voice full of panic. Causing amusement in Terry.

"Dont you see it, Milkovichs are born somewhat human then once they die they come back stronger, more powerful then ever before. Mickey will wake up from this the way he should be... Mickey will wake up a vampire." 

The Milkovichs. They're vampires... Fuck.


	18. My Hero

Ian held Mickey. Tightly. Mickey was still holding onto life but his grip was weakening. Terry was enjoying he show with a fucking horrible smirk. 

"I'm...s...sorry" Mickey whispered, his breath fleeing his body. They were both covered in blood and tears. 

"No Mickey. Mickey its going to be fine. I don't care what you are! We are going to be fine. Were gonna go back to the castle and be together. I'm not marrying the princess okay, we are going to be together." He stopped to sob heavily.

"Ian... I L...love you. You have to leave, plea" 

Mickey went still. Breathless and cold. 

"No! MICKEY!" 

Ian knew he would live again. But still everything seemed to slip away. Inside he suddenly felt nothing. Like a black hole had been created and everything was sucked in to it. 

"He's going to be the way he fucking should be." Terry was so proud of himself. Ian met his eyes. Sharp with fiery rage. Terry chuckled. 

"Leave human. You don't belong around vampires." His smile was sickening. Ian lightly kissed Mickey's head before gently placing him on the ground. He stood up. Face to face with Terry. With a powerful force Ian sent his crunched fist straight between Terry's eyes. It only had a small impact. Terry grabbed Ian and swung him like a bat. Ian smashed through the bed frame. Wood flew everywhere.

It fucking hurt. He was able to get up but chose not to. Terry declared this a victory. 

"Stupid fucking human." Terry was over Ian like he was talking to a small dog. His mistake...

"Oh yeah?" Ian grinned, consumed by blood thirst. Quickly he reached for a piece of sharp wood and buried into Terry's heart. Terry stumbled back. Blood poured through his chest. Rapidly, Ian crashed into him, sending him to the floor. With one more glance at the body of the man he loved, he sped away.

Ian managed to make it out the palace. Sprinting away, tears streamed down his face. He was far away now. He slumped down and bagan to sob again. Daylight returned. Ian regained half of his strength. Every second he took a step forward. Though now he was completely lost. Physically and emotionally. 

"AAAHHHH!!!" 

Ian froze. A girl had screamed. Ian sped towards the source. Before him was a Chimera. It charged towards ian. Ian managed to dodge at the very last second sending the beast into a tree taking his consciousness. 

Also, before him was a girl. A blonde, beautiful woman her beauty contrasted with the cuts and bruises marking her body. 

"Ian?" 

"Karen?"

Both stared with expressions of disbelief. Then Karen smiled greatly. 

"My hero,"


	19. First Kill

Mickey gasped. He breathed heavily. His eyes wild. He felt it instantly. The difference. The lust. The darkness. It didn't feel like he was consumed by it though. More like cared for by it. It felt amazing. Mickey laughed loudly. He felt better then ever. 

It was like he was given a second heart. Quickly, he shot up. Unable to stop moving and grinning from ear to ear. Then he saw him. Terry laying there. 

"Dad!" Mickey called out. 

"Fucking human!" Terry chocked. 

Later that evening, Terry was unable to heal and died. 

The thing about vampires is they protect their own. Only their own and no matter what. Mickey knew his father was a complete prick but he had to do something. He became consumed. He was a vampire now. His first kill had to be special. His first kill had to be Ian Gallagher...


	20. The Wedding

The next few days were hazy for Ian. He had returned home with Karen. The whole Kingdom celebrated him. Ian Gallagher was the hero of the South Kingdom. Ian did not feel like a hero. He felt disgusted with himself. Taking someone's life away, that's what he did. He killed someone. How was he supposed to live with himself? 

When his siblings asked where Mickey was, he told them he died. He just skipped over the part where he's now a vampire and so Ian killed Mickey's father. Fuck things have gotten really messed up. Ian felt like a leftover of who he used to be. Like he was only half a person. It was horrible. The emptiness. And so Ian didn't fight or argue. He was going to marry Princess Karen to save the Kingdom. 

Wedding plans began immediately, though every Gallagher tried to convince Ian against the marriage. Ian had to do it. Maybe saving the town will help ease his guilt, hopefully anyway. Ian had very little contribution to the wedding plans, he just did what was asked of him. Thoughts of Mickey and his father haunted him. He felt truly terrified but he didn't understand of what. 

 

The day before the wedding. Fuck. 

"Ian? Can I talk to you?" Karen slipped through door, she was slightly nervous. 

"Yeah of course" Ian invited her in to sit on the bed next to him. This was the closest they've been since their dance at the engagement party. 

"You haven't really spoken to me and I was kinda hoping to get to know you before our wedding. I know I'm just some stranger and so marrying me seems like a terrible thing but it doesn't have to be right?" Karen smiled softly at Ian, he returned a forced smile. 

"No it's not a terrible thing. We'll be considered heroes. What more could you ask for?" Ian wanted more, he wanted Mickey back, in his arms, vampire or not. Karen smiled excitingly.

"Great. So is something wrong with you and whose Mickey I heard you talking about him." Ian turned away. 

"No one. He's no one" his voice was a little shaky revealing that it was a lie to Karen but she just accepted it. 

"Oh okay" she smiled again before saying a goodbye and leaving. 

 

The day of the wedding. FUCK.

 

Fiona and Lip barged into Ian's room. Ian was sat on his bed with his head in his hands. 

"Last chance to change your mind Ian," Fiona stated. Ian laughed. 

"Why wouldn't I marry her. I have to do this." Ian then became defeated. Lip sat on the bed and put an arm around Ian. 

"No you don't okay. We can fix this on our own okay? We're Gallaghers we don't need anyone else" Ian was grateful for his brothers words but they had no other effect. 

"It's not just that okay? I need to do this for me." Fiona and Lip knew he wasn't backing down. So they backed down and left him to get ready. Ian stood on the stage next to the priest. Carl came over, Dominique just behind.

"Hey what was the West Kingdom like, I heard it's full of monsters." Carl's excitement made Ian feel less nervous. 

"Yeah there's loads and loads." 

"Awesome, did you kill any?" Ian laughed, the first time today. "Yeah" he said trying to hide the guilt he felt. Carl paused becoming a bit nervous. "Sorry about Mickey," Ian turned to him with a smile trying to to make Carl feel better. 

"Thank you" 

Then the music started. Debbie and Neill came down first, Debbie was the flower girl and Neill was holding Frances. Then Karen appeared. She was the beautiful woman in the room, which didn't count for a lot with Ian. Excitingly, she walked arm in arm with her father who had managed a smile, though forced. Eddie gave his daughter away then Ian and Karen held hands, Karen stared at Ian and Ian subtly avoided eye contact.

"We are all gathered here today..." Ian stopped listening. He never realised how stupid weddings are and how long they take. Then after the priest actually stopped chattering. Lip, Ian's best man, handed him the ring.

"Ian Gallagher do you take Karen to be your lawfully wedded wife. 

"I..." Ian began. With a powerful force the doors to the thorns room smashed open.

"IAN GALLAGHER... You messed with the wrong family" 

Mickey. It was Mickey. Behind him two of his scary looking brothers. His eyes were wild and his smile like a psycho's. The whole room gasped then fell into a terrified silence. 

"Holy shit." Ian stared his eyes huge with shock and disbelief. 

"Holy shit is right bitch." Mickey was insane, his laugh, his eyes everything insane. Then Mickey sprinting the aisle. Frantically Ian dashed away. Mickey chased him with an uncontrollable blood thirst. Ian was truly terrified. But this didn't cloud his thoughts. He knew exactly where to run to.


	21. It Was Here

Surprisingly Ian was able to make it. To the clearing in the forest. Their spot. This is where Mickey left him after Frank's announcement. Ian hasn't been here since. Mickey appeared behind him.

"Ian Gallagher" Mickey stared at him like he was a juicy meal. Ian was a juicy meal.

"It was here" Ian finally spoke after catching his breath "it was here Mickey" 

Mickey looked at him like Ian was the crazy one "the fuck you talking about Gallagher."

"This is where a realized I love you Mickey. We put out a blanket and looked for stars. We talked and talked til morning. I starred into your eyes and I realised I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Mickey Milkovich. Vampire and all." Ian was on the verge of tears. Mickey stared at him. His eyes, dead. "We can go back to how things you used to be Mick."

Mickey violently screamed and smashed a tree in half with just a fist. "Fuck you Gallagher. You think I want to go back to that shit. You made me weak. You made me pathetic. But I'm gonna free myself from you. Bye bye Gallagher." Mickey lunged towards, in his mouth two perfectly white fangs emerged. Ian was forced down with two icy hands fixed around his neck. Mickey hissed horribly. His smile was deranged. Ian gripped Mickey's wrist trying to ease the pressure so he could speak. 

"I love you..." Ian whispered. Bang! Mickey's hands released and his body dropped. Ian shoved him to the side to see Fiona, Lip, Debbie and Carl. Carl was carrying a stick which he just used to knock out Mickey. 

"Oh my god are you hurt?" Fiona was first to speak after they had just stared at him helplessly. She held out her hand to help him up. 

"I'm...I'm..." Fiona grabbed his face to look for injuries. Except the brushing on his neck he was fine. At least he was physically. Ian looked at Mickey's lifeless body and a tear fell. Fiona wiped it away with her hand.

"Let's get you inside" Fiona and Debbie held Ian as they walked back to the castle. Lip and Carl carried Mickey to put him in the dungeon until they knew what to do. As soon as Ian was in the throne room Karen ran over to him. 

"Hey are you okay? Who the hell was that guy?" Ian ignored her and went to his room. Fiona explained about Mickey but just left out the part that Ian and Mickey were helplessly in love. The wedding was then rescheduled for tomorrow.

Ian led in bed cuddled to a tear stained pillow. One after another each Gallagher sibling came to see if he was alright, he told them he just wanted to be alone right now. Around midnight Ian still hasn't fallen asleep. He kept thinking about Mickey over him with his hands around his neck. Ian thought he was going to die. That the man he loved most was going to take his life away. He would have done if not for Carl. Ian then went from from utter despair to outraged in just a few seconds. He threw the pillow at the wall and stormed to the dungeon. 

He was in a hallway when a figure appeared.

"Ian?" It was Karen. 

"I can't talk." Ian didn't even look at her and continued to stomp away. 

"Ian!" She grabbed his arms forcing him to a stop, he looked at her confused and slightly pissed. 

"Sorry about that. And sorry about your friend I know he meant a lot to you, I hope you can sort things out. I really do but if anyone can make a monster good again its Ian Gallagher." She smiled sweetly. Ian nodded and gave her a thank you before going to the dungeon. It was so dark. Darker then Ian expected. After looking through several cells with scary looking people in, he found him. Mickey. Ian grabbed the cell gate and stared at Mickey. He was conscious now and was sat cross legged facing the back of the cell. Mickey laughed. 

"Ian Gallagher. Let me guess you came to fix me. It's a shame for me to tell you this but there is no fixing me" Ian was silent, thinking what to say. Mickey sarcastically huffed as if amused. 

"Aw poor Ian. Oh wait what was it you used to say 'pretty sure its Prince Ian or your majesty' yes. That was it back when you were a total dick and I your feeble slave who gave more love then received. He was pathetic... luckily I'm no longer him." Ian's heart dropped. Did Mickey really think Ian loved him less then Mickey loved Ian. Jesus Christ. Over the past week Ian had felt a lot of powerful emotions but right now was the worst. 

"I...I...I" Mickey slammed himself into the gate so he was face to face with Ian. 

"What? Spit it out... your majesty" his voice was mocking. His eyes wild with insanity. 

"Marry me" Ian declared. Silence. Mickey eased up. Confused he stared at Ian. Ian stared back his face deadly serious. Then Mickey chuckled visciously 

"Did you really think that would work? Fuck you Ian Gallagher" he sung that last part, it was like watching a psychopath. Ian probably was. Ian went to the side and sat with his back against the wall and leaned gaisnt the cell gate. Mickey watched him like a snake watching its prey. 

"The fuck are you doing?" Ian looked at him with determination. 

"I'm not giving up on you Mickey. I'm never giving up" 

 

The two didn't talk the rest of the night. They either Sayres at each other or looked down. After a couple hours Ian fell asleep. Mickey then violently paced his cell. 

Something made him stop dead in his tracks. Outside his cell someone stood staring. Their smirk held more evil then his own. That frightened Mickey.


	22. Octavia and Paris

Ian woke up in his bed. He had no idea how he got there. Last thing he remembered was being with Mickey. He had proposed to Mickey. That was surprising even to himself. But he meant it. He wanted to marry him, not matter what.

"Hey Ian" Fiona came into his room with a small smile. "You doing okay?" Ian looked at her confused.

"How did I get here?" Fiona came and sat on his bed. 

"A guard found you in the dungeon. Ian I know this is extremely hard for you so I've talked to that bastard King Eddie and we've moved the wedding to next..." Ian interrupted her. 

"I can't. I can't marry her. I'm sorry Fiona." She looked at him then hugged him tight, completely understanding. She was of course disappointed but very proud at the same time. 

The decision was final. Fiona told the King and Queen of the East the news. King Eddie was relieved but Queen Sheila was disappointed, she loved weddings. Princess Karen then walked over to Ian. 

"Hey can we go for a walk? Even though we're not getting married I still kinda want to know you. As friends I promise." She smiled at him with that cute smile. Ian wasn't sure why she took an interest in him but he agreed. Ian and Karen then walked outside the castle into the woods. They were 10 minutes away when one of them finally spoke. 

"I love the woods" Karen said breathing in the fresh air. She smiled then became serious. "Hey um. Thank you for saving me from the chimeras. They're really scary creatures. I think I would be dead if it weren't for you" Ian smiled. He heard what she said but wasn't really listening. He was too busy thinking about Mickey. 

"Hey do you wanna hear a story" Ian looked at her slightly confused. 

"Sure" he said with a forced smile. "Well" Karen began, she took a deep breath and smiled. Ian thought her smile stemmed different.

"Long ago there was a man named Cicero. He was the wealthiest man in the whole of the four kingdom making him the most powerful. Cicero could get anything he desired except one thing. A woman named Octavia. She was most beautiful and so every man wanted her. But there was a named Paris, he was just a warrior but Octavia saw something special in him. The two were deeply in love. And so Cicero became very jealous. Cicero one day kidnapped Octavia and threw her in a cell so he could marry her. Then he got a knife and stabbed Paris 12 times. When Cicero told Octavia what he had done she didn't believe him and so she asked for proof. And proof she got. Cicero cut out Paris's heart and threw it into the cell for Octavia to see. But then something very strange occured. Paris' heart began to glow and as Octavia reached out her hand to grab it, the glow grew brighter. Fascinated by this, Cicero went into it the cell to hold the heart. But as soon as he picked it up the glow went. After many days of  
deciding to marry Octavia or a most horrible thing he decided the horrible thing was better. Cicero went into Octavia's cell and cut out her heart. Cicero then held both glowing hearts and with all his strength he managed to make the two hearts touch. An explosion of magic erupted from the hearts killing not only Cicero but everyone in the kingdom."

'What the fuck' Ian thought. The story completely dazed him. They both stopped walking and Ian stared at her. Her expression was unreadable. 

"That's a horrible story why would you tell me that?" Karen eyes became enraged. Her expression almost violent. 

"You're a such a fucking dumbass..."


	23. Unlike Most Girls

When Princess Karen was a little girl everyone admired her beauty and innocence. Except one person. Whenever she went out in to the woods a woman, with monstrous forest like features would whisper from the trees. The woman told her of this darkness that lurked within the princess. Karen was terrified of the woman but no one believed she existed. Not the castle guards, not her mother and especially not her father. However, they did give her endless gifts to 'help' her get over it. Though all it did was turned her rotten. 

She would throw tantrum after tantrum. Nothing her parents ever did were good enough. Then one day while arguing with her father a burst of energy shot from her hand sending him into a wall. Her father had broken many bones and was close to death before he got help. The King and Queen needed to do something quick. To end their child's horrific ways they called upon on a centaur. The centaur Jody was famous for calming the souls of the most disturbed people. King Eddie and Queen Sheila invited him to bring back the innocence in their daughter. Jody spent day and night with Karen. She hated him. Nothing he did had any effect. He told her stories and myths, one that made something click in Karen. He told her that if two people were deeply in love, if their love is true love, their heart gets infused with magic whenever they are near. This magic was the most powerful in the world. Many spend their life searching for their true love and many fail. Jody told this to everyone he helped to give them hope. It gave Karen hope alright but not how Jody intended. 

Unlike most young girls Karen did not seek her true love. Instead she searched for two true lovers to harness the magic in their hearts. With this magic she would be unstoppable. While searching in the West Kingdom she met a man, a powerful man who told her his son may be one of these true lovers. He said he will help her only if she could lead his son to him, she agreed. And so Karen and Terry Milkovich made an agreement to help each other take over the 4 kingdoms. Karen would be queen of the East, South and North while Terry and his vampire children would rule the West.

Karen needed to know for sure if Terry's son and his prince were actually true lovers. So after hearing that the chimeras had been causing problems she told her father that what she wanted, more then anything, was to help them. Then she faked her own kidnapping at the engagement party to see how Ian and Mickey would react. Also so she could lead Mickey to the West Kingdom. When Ian decided to find Mickey instead of her, she knew they were exactly what she's been looking for. 

"Did you know if you cut out the heart of a vampire another grows in its place which is very handy.... You things are so interesting." Karen smirked at Mickey in his cell, who was staring at her immensely confused. Ian was no longer in the dungeon but that didn't really matter to her. 

"The fuck you talking about?" Karen laughed, it disturbed Mickey. With just a flick of her wrist the cell burst open. Mickey was immobile. Karen grabbed a knife then buried it into Mickey's chest just above the heart. Violently he screamed. After a moment he collapsed. She had taken it. His heart. Proudly she gazed upon it in her hand. 

Karen waited the next day to collect Ian's heart. She couldn't do it in the castle there would be too many people about. So the next day she asked if they could go for a walk then she told him the same story the centaur told her. 

"You are such a fucking dumbass" she paused staring at his bewildered, horrified face. She loved it when people looked at her that way. 

"Don't worry I don't need to cut you're heart out like your fiance's... Oh wait he never said yes, I guess your vampire is what we'll call him. Anyway..." She stroked over his heart with her finger nail. Then she clicked her fingers. 

"Fuck" Ian's breath felt like it was being sucked out of him. He was in a castle now. It was made up of deep dark blue metal spikes. Frightened Ian scanned his surrounding. Tight around his wrist were spiked chains connected to the floor. With all his strength he tried to free him myself but was unsuccessful. Then a sinical laugh interrupted his efforts.

"Those are magic chains you fucking dumbass." It was Karen. Fucking Karen. Her smile was the darkest thing Ian had ever seen and Ian's seen a lot of dark things lately. In her hand was a heart. Mickey's heart. 

"You know I should thank you. I was going to kill Terry myself but I guess now I don't need to bother. I've actually been looking for people like you and your vampire for quite some time. I didn't except it to be two men though that was a suprise. Almost as surprising as you fucking him on OUR engagement party or proposing to him on our wedding day, now that one was a suprise. Oh Ian Gallagher I actually feel a little sorry that I have to kill you but I kinda need to take over the 4 kingdoms, you understand that right?" 

Then it all came together for Ian. She was going to kill him, she was going to take the magic out of his heart just so she could be powerful. "You're fucking dead!" he called out with uncontrollable rage. "You're fucking dead!" He repeated. Karen just laughed. 

"Really? I don't think so..." 

She tightened her grip on Mickey's heart. It was glowing now. It was like a flame that was too stubborn to be blown out. The then glow crawled up into Karen's arm, over her skin and into her heart. The magic encapsulated her, it was like looking at a bright red moon. She laughed violently. Then it stopped. She had done it. She had harnessed the magic into herself. Fuck.

"Wow. Fuck that's amazing." She laughed again. "Now it's you're turn" her eyes were glowing, beautifully insane. Fiercely she dashed towards him. But a powerful sound interrupted her. The doors to the castle were smashed open. Behind them was a figure, full of rage. 

"Get away from him NOW!" Mickey screamed. His expression determined, his fangs bright. Karen stared at him, humoured. "GET AWAY NOW!"


	24. The Rise and Fall

Karen laughed again, sinical. "Well this is a nice surprise" Mickey looked over at Ian then back at Karen. He wanted Ian dead. That was clear yet the thought of Karen hurting him was almost unbearable. He felt a strange need to do something. The need overpowered every other emotion he felt.

"You know vampire there's nothing you can do to stop me now" Karen lifted her hands and sent Mickey flying into a wall. "Poor pathetic vampire did you really think you can defeat me?" Mickey looked up at her and laughed. 

"Not on my own I didn't" then Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl and a hoard of castle guards flooded the room, all carrying weapons ready to attack. Ian watched in utter shock and with a grin. 

"No one fucks with the Gallaghers" Fiona yelled before everyone dashed towards Karen in attack. Karen flung endless guards back with her magic but she knew she had to do more. In just a few seconds the walls were no longer metal but wind, ferociously spinning around them. Many guards were swept up but those who didn't were still determined to kill the princess. The stones in the floor started to rattle. With a painful sound parts of the ground rose up. On one part Karen and Ian still in chains. On the other was Mickey. They were high above the castle now. Then with an evil, violent laugh Karen applauded. 

"I must say I underestimated you. I mean I kinda thought after you were turned you wouldn't give a shit anymore but I guess it's true love." Mickey was full of rage. From his boot he seized a knife readying himself for attack. Rapidly he launched himself up onto where Karen and Ian were. He stared at her, both with expressions as cold as ice. 

"Are you really going to try to kill me in front of him?" she pointed at Ian. He looked at Mickey cautiously but then nodded at him. 

"You bet bitch" Mickey laughed, bloodthirsty. He lunged towards Karen who counter-attacked with a magical force. The knife flew from his hand, he was now on the floor and weakened. Shit. Karen then forced her foot into his chest keeping him down. "You're actually kinda cute but I'm gonna have to kill you now. You get that right?" She leaned over him, mocking him. Her mistake. 

"Like you said before you underestimate me" As swift as shooting star Mickey grabbed the knife and buried in to Karen's chest. Blood trickled from her lips and she stumbled back. Between quick breaths, she whispered "fucking vampire" 

Mickey leaned over her weak body, with a victorious smile. "Fucking bitch" 

Karen took her last breath. She was gone. Ian huffed in relief. "You saved me" Mickey looked at him. Cautious at first but then he sprinted over to him, grabbed his head and forced their lips together. They kissed. More passionately then they have ever kissed before. The want to kill faded and the need for Ian's love returned. Mickey cracked the chains and the part of ground they were on slowly fell into its place at the bottom of the castle. When they both arrived inside the now very broken castle all of the Gallaghers ran up to the both of them with hugs and relief that they were okay. 

Mickey and Ian didn't really say anything to each other on the way back. Mickey was riding a horse while Ian was on the back tightly holding him, with his chin on Mickey's shoulder.  
When they arrived at the castle everyone celebrated the victory. There was a gigantic feast and lots of alcohol. Queen Sheila and King Eddie had left for home to mourn their daughter. Of course they were upset with the Gallaghers but they did nothing about it. They always knew Karen had another motive for marrying Ian. 

After the party Ian and Mickey went to Ian's bedroom. They both sat on the bed, Ian leaning against the back, while Mickey sat leant against the bed post.

"How did you lot find me there?" Ian asked after a very long moment of silence.

"The Queen's compass." Mickey answered, not being able to make eye contact. Ian nodded also not being able to look at him.

"So you're a vampire now...." Mickey nodded "yeah"

"you're not still wanting to kill me are you?" Ian asked genuinely. Mickey laughed. 

"No I don't want to still kill you but if you act like a prick I might consider it." Ian laughed which made him laugh. The room fell silent again. 

"So we're like true lovers, soulmates all that shit." Mickey wondered. Ian shrugged "looks like it. I mean I always hoped and all..." He looked at Mickey with sadness in his eyes. Mickey crawled to sit next to his lover. 

"Me too" He smiled at Ian, to comfort him. Guilt suddenly overwhelmed Ian.

"Mick I'm sorry I killed your dad" Mickey looked away and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry I killed your wife" his tone was mostly serious but slightly playful Ian couldn't help but laugh. 

"It's okay I kinda have a thing for vampires anyway." Ian grinned at a slightly pissed but amused Mickey. 

"You're fucking dead" Mickey laughed. 

"Pretty sure you're the dead one" Ian joked. 

"Oh you wanna go there Gallagher, come here..."

The two playfully wrestled. Ian pinned Mickey down and grinned down at him. Mickey became slightly nervous.

"Hey um...what you asked in the dungeon you know..." Ian grinned excitingly. He pulled Mickey up and knelt down beside the bed and grabbed Mickey's hand.

"Mikhalio Alexsandr Milkovich will you do me..." He paused and teasingly laughed, Mickey rolled his eyes but grinned. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me" Mickey took a deep breath. 

"You really wanna marry a vampire servant" 

"More then anything" Ian pleaded with his eyes.

"Then fuck yeah" Ian and Mickey giggled while holding each other tightly in their arms. That night they slept in the same bed for the first time. Mickey was still kinda his servant but once their married everything will change.


	25. I love you

Ian led in his bed pretending to be asleep. It was an hour after sunrise and the light shone brightly through the castle window. The door creaked open which was followed by footsteps. Then Mickey got under covers and snuggled himself into Ian. 

"Aren't you supposed to be getting me up?" Ian asked. 

"Bitch I don't give a fuck just cuddle me" Mickey playfully said with a laugh. Ian did as he said and tightly hugged him. 

"Hey I've been thinking, your immortal now so I'm gonna grow up and then you know..." 

Mickey swallowed in fear. He never really thought about that. He turned to face Ian and stroked his freckled cheek.

"Ian I am going to be with you no matter what, I love you Ian Gallagher and I would happily suck your wrinkly old man dick one day." Ian laughed then Mickey continued "But that's not today so please don't worry about my future and we'll just focus on yours." 

They kissed, the kiss deep and passionate. 

"I love you too Mickey Milkovich, my fiancee." They both giggled and pulled each other close. This moment they treasured forever.


End file.
